pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mudkip
|name=Mudkip |jname=(ミズゴロウ Mizugorou) |image=258Mudkip.png |ndex=258 |evofrom=None |evointo=Marshtomp |gen=Generation III |pronun= MUD-kip |hp=50 |atk=70 |def=50 |satk=50 |sdef=50 |spd=40 |total=310 |species=Mud Fish Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=16.8 lbs |ability=Torrent Damp (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Mudkip (Japanese: ミズゴロウ Mizugorou) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Appearance Mudkip are small blue Pokémon, each with a large fin on their head that allows them to sense movements within the air and water, acting as a radar. While in the water, they use the orange, spiky gills on their cheeks to breathe while using their large tail fin to propel themselves. Behavior When sleeping, they bury themselves within the soil at the edge of the water. Mudkip and members of its evolution family dwell in swamps or other wetlands, deep inside isolated islands, due to their dislike of freshwater lakes and ponds. Special abilities The fin on a Mudkip's head can be used for sensing air and water currents, and can discern nearby bodies of water. The fin can sense danger as well, giving Mudkip a warning. Mudkips breathe underwater using the gills on their cheeks, and their powerful tails drive them through the water quickly. Mudkip can lift big boulders. In a pinch, Mudkips will find strength enough to crush even rocks that are bigger than themselves. Mudkip has the ability Torrent, which will increase the power of Water-type moves in a pinch. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Behavior Mudkip will bury themselves in soft soil at a river's edge to sleep. They live in groups to combine their strength and overpower any threatening enemies. Habitat Mudkip are born on beaches, and then swim to swamps on remote islands to live. Very few Mudkip are hatched in swamps. Mudkip and its evolutions tend to live in swamps and wetlands because of their dislike of fresh water ponds and lakes. They are an uncommon sight in the wild. hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllo Evolution Evolves into Marshtomp at Lv. 16 and then Swampert at Lv. 36. (After the first evolution Mudkip gains a Ground-type making it a dual type Pokémon). Wrong In the anime In the anime, Brock gets a Mudkip after winning the trust of Old Man Swampy, who styles his hair like a Mudkip. In the events leading up to this, Old Man Swampy offers to let Brock see his eggs hatch. Brock agrees, and is treated to the sight of a baby Mudkip hatching. Old Man Swampy suggests that Brock take one of his older Mudkip. At the last minute, Brock asks the Mudkip's permission, and it agrees and decides to join Brock for all the great adventures they will have together. However, within a couple of episodes it ends up spending almost all its time in Brock's Poké Ball. Later, Brock's Mudkip evolves into a Marshtomp, making it the only Hoenn starter to nhellqorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrot evolve into its final form. Evolution Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp at level 16, then into Swampert at level 36. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Mudkip| rubysapphire=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101| rsrarity=One| emerald=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101| erarity=One| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Steven Stone after beating Red| hgssrarity=One| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Mudkip| Channel=Springleaf Field Camp Starlight| RS Pinball=Lake (Sapphire Field)| Trozei=Huge Storage 3 Endless Level 17 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Starter Pokémon Waterfall Pond (1F-3F)| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Lake Afar (B1F-B9F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Pokédex entries | name=Mudkip| ruby=The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. | sapphire=In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power - it can crush rocks bigger than itself. | emerald=On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge. | firered=Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration. It is strong in spite of its size. | leafgreen=Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration. It is strong in spite of its size. | diamond=To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders. | pearl=To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders. | platinum=To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders. | heartgold=Its power can crush boulders. It rests by covering itself with mud at the bottom of a river.| soulsilver=Its power can crush boulders. It rests by covering itself with mud at the bottom of a river.| black=To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders. | white=To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders. | }} Sprites |rbysapspr=Mudkip RS.png |rbysapsprs=Mudkip Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Mudkip E.gif |emeraldsprs=Mudkip Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Mudkip RS.png |frlgsprs=Mudkip Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Mudkip Back III.png |IIIbacks=Mudkip Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Mudkip DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Mudkip Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Mudkip DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Mudkip Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Mudkip DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Mudkip Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Mudkip Back IV.png |IVbacks=Mudkip Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Mudkip BW.png |bwsprs=Mudkip Shiny BW.png |Vback=Mudkip Back V.png |Vbacks=Mudkip Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *The concept of Mudkip was based on a breed of Axolotl. *It is unknown, but marrision may have started with a Mudkip. *''Mudkip'' is the only water-type starter to walk on all fours. *Mukip's name is based on its behaviour. It is said to kip in the mud, kip meaning to sleep. *Mudkip has the highest physical attack of any first evolution starter. *In the games, if you didn't make it evolve, it will learn Whirlpool and Hydro Pump. *There is a popular internet meme involving Mudkips: "I herd you liek Mudkipz".